


love and savagery

by impetuousfool



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, bestial daisy, feeling emo over daisira hours, i adore daisy and jon's friendship okay, spoilers for post mag160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impetuousfool/pseuds/impetuousfool
Summary: thoughts of bestial daisy in the apocalypse
Relationships: Alice "Daisy" Tonner & Jonathan Sims, Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	love and savagery

**Author's Note:**

> cws: gore, some descriptions of violence (not explicitly graphic), rot/decay
> 
> daisy and jon's friendship is the air i breathe. i'm also feeling emo about basira hunting her... jonny tell me how they're doing when???
> 
> also i wrote this at 4/5am because i had sudden daisy thoughts.

debilitating savagery pumped through her veins now, the remnants of a life before howling flesh shredded in bloodstained claws, her fragile anchors to humanity shattered like glass the moment she’d given into her god’s ringing bell. a need to destroy everything she was, a violent disgust at the thing she’d become.

some ancient hum, as low and basal as the earth, reminded her of someone lost to the torn flesh and twisted bones. a buzzing feeling of being seen and understood, acknowledged for her monstrosities and never indulged. a partner in a hellish demise. together they’d submitted to the great fall, bowed at their patron’s feet and pledged a tattered soul in return for another’s salvation. and now she could feel him, the  _ thing _ haunting her when she closed her eyes, feasting on her terror, making prey of the hunter. a monster she had to pluck from existence. just another wretched thing feeding on the horrors of the world, no better than the savage she had become.

the eyes in the heavens disgusted her, siphoning everything she was for a rotten corpse in a tower of the dead, an apocalyptic empire built on the backs of their sacrifices and the predictability of a self-destructive fool that roamed free in these hellish domains of his own making. he stank of the watcher, the brightest thing in this land of cyclic deaths and labyrinthine fractals, marching towards his own crumbling home filled with the guilty belief that he could fix it. fix a formless world of demons and rot, tear away its fear when he was the vessel for it all. 

couldn’t they all see it, or were they as blind as the beast who knew them? the way he glowed such a repulsive green, the corners of his fleshy form splitting with the strain of subduing the fourteen. containing things that could not be contained, the desperate, ancient lust for blood and vengeance, to feel the heart throb with adrenaline over a fresh meal.

she marched through domains, a cold, uncertain heart following only moments behind, a love she remembered in the quietest moments over some creature’s split ribcage. when she peeled back their skin and torched their bodies, she remembered a face glowing in the flames, aching with a love that wasn’t so visceral, just the cold sadness of someone who knew the terror she was and loved her in spite of it.

she never turned, never let the uncertainty trip them both up. wayward hearts were only devoured here, her blind jonathan’s loveless land a place for the most devoted of them all, those who delighted in the taste of blood in the back of their mouth, who looked at their finite strings of humanity and clawed them out like the parasitic things they were. everyone became like this eventually, an empty husk of bestial desire to rip and tear. 

things half-existed here, echoes of lives crawling through the dirt, biting and chewing at each other for the amusement of some other god that gorged itself on their fear. a passive observer of an uncontrolled slaughter, the disgraced scientist delighting in his creations’ innovation as they snapped one another’s bones and vied for his attention through competitive brutalisation. 

all the while he remained untouchable, the kisses of gods and demons alike clinging to his skin, perfect blemishes on the flesh of a man who’d never escaped the past. still lost in the mind of a terrified child frozen under spider-limbs, watching it consume innocents in his place. fates he’d sealed with a relentless curiosity, a world doomed by a child’s thirst for knowledge, a guilty man’s plea for redemption.

she couldn’t blame him for the intricate web of tapes and words he’d fallen into, but the heart of her being knew the truth of his pathogenic nature, how the unforgiving rot of this diseased world coiled around him. and she was the only monster here not afraid of him, the only beast brave enough to dare to love the eye’s chosen archive.


End file.
